


Not All Humans Are The Same

by sunraysinthesea



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Borra learns not all humans are assholes, Borra stans come get y'all juice--, Cue me leaving my Udo streak for some feral birb content, Dark fey, Do I even remember jack shit about the movie at this point?, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, Finding a middle ground? Anyone??, I havent the slightest fucking idea, It felt like this would be a good prompt for Borra tho, Mutual understanding?, This is what I get for not writing on mobile smh, does this count as angst, gross crying and unfiltered rambling on reader's part, is it platonic? romantic?, its Borra take it or leave it, its up to you tbh, no beta we die like men, no i don't, the answer is no, the time skip takes place after a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Borra learns that not all humans are the same, and takes the one step needed to come to an understanding.
Relationships: Borra (Disney)/Reader, Borra/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Not All Humans Are The Same

**Author's Note:**

> *Me, hurling the one and only Borra content I'll write at your face,* YEET--

Not even in your wildest dreams, you would dream of a day would come where you would be so fond of Borra. Rough, intimidating and mostly feral, he was not the easiest person to talk to. The fact that the two of you have started off on the wrong foot didn't help forming a bond as well.

While you could understand why he was being so reproachable with you--a human, at first, it irritated you to no end that you had to shoulder the sins of people you don't know, who have lived many generations before you. Although you could see his point of view, to you, it just felt cruel of him to push the repercussions of their actions for you to carry alone. It's not like anyone has a choice in who or what they are born as. As a human, whatever you did, you didn't feel like you could stand tall and proud of your race. The countless cruelties you people have inflicted upon others--whether it be other races or their own, weighs heavily on your heart to this day. And yet, they refuse to learn. Time and time again, history is repeated, and there is no end to this cycle of despair. Shame has sunk its teeth so deep in your skin that you can feel the despair oozing out of the wounds. You bite your lip as you feel your body curl into itself.

It's another day. 

Borra unwillingly keeps you company again while you try to learn whatever you can about the Moors. His company is not better by any means, but it's not as bad as you two first started. However, considering the large amount of time you spend together, it became painfully clear that neither of you can keep the snark to yourselves. After an unnecessary amount of side-eyes, irritated huffs, and sharp remarks, inevitably a fight broke out. 

An exasperated sigh leaves you as you pinch the bridge of your nose. Your hand holding your notebook has gone pale from squeezing the spine so hard, no doubt creating deep, awkwardly shaped dents on your fingers. How many times has it been? It hasn't even been that long since the two of you met up for the day, yet you have lost count of the harsh remarks about humans. You get it, you really do, but--

Enough.

Before Borra had another chance to make a snide comment about humans again, you slam the notebook to the ground. The sudden noise makes him turn to you, and at the sight of the notebook, his eyebrows furrow in a way that tells you a scolding is in order. He opens his mouth, but you are faster.

''I know!'' you shout, ''I know how horrible humans are, you don't have to tell me twice! I _am_ one! Trust me, if I could take back what _my_ people,'' the word leaves a sour taste in your mouth enough to make your face scrunch up, and it feels like a veil has been pulled over your eyes from the way how blurry everything looks, ''have done to you, I would! If there was anything I could do to, to... I don't know! Be it my life or anything within my reach, I would have given it up! I realize that nothing will give you back the years you were forced to live in exile, nothing will give back the lives of the comrades you lost!'' you can't tell if it's the crying or yelling that makes your throat hoarse, but it doesn't stop you from going on with your rambling. The filter is completely off, you don't even get a chance to think before your raw thoughts leave your mouth word by word. Your tears of anger has morphed into something more...tame, and even then you can't stop the sobs scattered throughout your speech.

''I understand where you are coming from, and your hatred for humans is justified by all means--not like you need my approval or justification or anything, but anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I want you to consider that humans are not _like_ you, or your kin. Or any other race, for that matter. The thing is, we don't share _kinship_ with one another. We are individuals, not a pack. I, I don't know how to explain it. It's like... when you see a Fae in trouble you go out of your way to help them right? Even if you don't know them. Just because you are 'kin'. Because you are brothers and sisters no matter which part of the biome you come from. Yeah, we have none of that here. There is... no way of detecting the...the thing... Uh, familiarity? Humans fight each other all the same. Be it Kingdoms, small groups or individuals. Many separate us, from our ways of thinking to our physical attributes. I don't know why.'' Wiping your runny nose with your sleeve, you continue. 

''But it frustrates me! It's not like I wanted to be born a human! And I can't shoulder all of their wrongdoings alone! I know it sounds like an excuse but I don't know what else I am supposed to do! It hurts me beyond words that my empathy does nothing, my compassion does nothing, I am incapable of doing anything about it, that none of this is enough, but I--'' Suddenly, strong hands grip your shoulders tightly, sharp nails digging into your skin. 

''Stop. I have heard enough.'' Borra cuts you off. His words are harsh as ever, but you find his tone is not. It sounds slightly softer than the tone he speaks to you daily, makes you feel like he is speaking normally, rather than trying to intimidate you. He sighs as you continue to sob, removing one of his hands from your shoulder to wipe your tears with the back of his hand. 

''I hear you. And I am willing to take a chance to understand each other. However, I hope that you don't expect a drastic change of heart so suddenly. It seems you understand already, so I won't drag this on more than necessary.'' His words are genuine, but the stiffness in his delivery makes you realize that he probably isn't used to... whatever this is. He heaves another sigh as another sob escapes your mouth. Reaching in his satchel, he pulls out some kind of cloth and pinches your nose with it. 

''Heavens above, you are a mess.'' He huffs out a chuckle. ''We will continue this talk seriously, preferably at a time when you're not crying rivers. Follow me. Your notes about the Fungi are not going to write themselves.'' 

... 

... 

...

Your screams of delight are mixed with laughter as you run around the sunset-colored field. Spotting a large shadow above you, you look up to see Borra flying above you before he lands a good mile away. You run to him and jump to try and tackle him into the autumn leaves, but he catches you with ease, and with a shit-eating grin on his face, he tosses you into the pile of fallen leaves. You land with an ''oomph'', and quickly turn around to throw a handful of leaves at his direction. He watches the pitiful counter-attack unfold with mirth dancing in his eyes. Your eyes widen as he plops down next to you in the pile, his wing whacking you in the face, sending you laying flat on your back. Staying still in shock only lasts a couple of seconds before you're consumed by another fit of laughter. 

He really was not so bad. It took a few years, but the two of you sure came a long way since then.


End file.
